


Good Fiction

by jeongdork1101



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3mix, F/F, I don't know how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongdork1101/pseuds/jeongdork1101
Summary: "From now on, you'll be telling me that story even if it hurts. You'll be telling me that story until it hurts no more."
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 20





	Good Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago...

"What do you think of the story? Is it good?" Jihyo asked Nayeon about the fiction that she has read, and her current favorite.

"It's good, but I don't like it," the girl replied in a cold tone.

"What? Why?" Jihyo asked in shock.

"It's far from reality. How can a married woman, a happy married woman with a child, happened to reunite with her ex and got together again?"

"It's called a fiction for a reason, dumbass."

"Okay, then stop making me like that story and become as delusional as you."

Jihyo frowns in disappointment, she stood up and snatched her phone from Nayeon's hand. She was about to leave the girl when the latter spoke.

"Jeongyeon didn't came back to me. She and Mina has been married for 5 years now. I cheated on her before we broke up. She said she'll wait for me no matter what. She said she loves me so much that she can't even find someone else to replace me. She said she can't love someone if it wasn't me. She said she'll wait, she promised me that we will be together till the end." Nayeon confessed. Tears already streaming down her face.

"Unnie, I'm sorr—" she was about to say an apology but Nayeon cut her off.

"I tried chasing her on their 2nd year of marriage. I was hopeful that she'll drop Mina for me. I'm so dumb I let the girl who loves me so much slip away from my grasp. I'm so dumb to not realize that it would hurt me so damn much to watch her being happy with someone else. And all that is left for me was memories of her, memories with her. It is starting to get blurry but the words of our promises are tattooed in my heart."

Jihyo was still standing in shock because of the girl's sudden breakdown and confession. She swallowed a huge lump of saliva that was keeping her silent.

Nayeon laughs bitterly and force to wipe her own tears, "God damn it we literaly have each other's name on our body before!" she rolls up her longsleeve to show Jihyo her left wrist where Jeongyeon's name under a cutely drawn ostrich is located. "But I heard from Sana that she got her tattoo removed."

Jihyo finds her strength to move and walk towards Nayeon to hug her. The latter hugged her back for she really needed it.

"It hurts so much, Jihyo. It hurts so much that it's tearing me apart. It kills me everyday. And I regret everything that I've done. I even regret the day that I realized that I'm in love with her. I regret the day that I met her. I regret cheating on her. I'm hating myself more and more everyday."

The girls are both crying now. Jihyo can't help but to symphatize with the older girl.

"Damn those fiction stories. The reality is that once you let someone who loves your whole being even if you're a garbage go and find someone way better than you, they won't be coming back anymore."

The two had a moment of silence. Both trying to process everything that had happened. And after gathering some courage to finally speak. Jihyo looks at Nayeon, the older girl looks back. Jihyo smiled at her and said "I just asked you if the story was good or nah, unnie. You don't have to go that far. Your very own story is my favorite now." With that, Nayeon finally smiled and let out a chuckle.

She's been friends with Nayeon for years and this is only the first time that the girl let out her feelings and her side of her story. All Jihyo knows is that Jeong and Nayeon broke up and since then, the older girl lost its cheerful self.

That's when Jihyo felt the urge to take care of Nayeon. 

"From now on, you'll be telling me that story even if it hurts. You'll be telling me that story until it hurts no more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this garbage XD


End file.
